csifandomcom-20200225-history
Heart of Glass
Heart of Glass is the sixteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis A woman is found dead in a bathtub and a bullet is found, but she has no entry or exit wounds. And Stella possibly gets infected with HIV-positive blood while investigating a second murder scene. Plot The body of a young woman named Diane Langdon is found dead in a bathtub with no evident fatal wounds, though a bullet fragment is found next to her. Mac discovers a credit card on a nearby table with wood shavings on it and realizes the apartment is not Diane's. The name on the lease reveals it to be that of a man D.J. Melvoy, who had a restraining order against Diane. None of the neighbors know Diane, but one tells Danny he heard two soft pops during the evening. He also gives Danny the name of the guy he knows as the tenant of the apartment: Justin McKinney. Justin tells Danny and Angell he's subletting the apartment but denies knowing Diane. Mac joins Stella at the apartment of Emery and Kennedy Gable, where Emery has been found dead amidst bloody glass from his fish tank. Kennedy, who has been living with her brother since they were in a car accident together nine months ago, claims a 5'5 blonde woman attacked them and killed her brother. Stella goes through the blood glass and accidentally cuts herself with a shard. Though she washes the wound thoroughly, she is thrown to learn from Sid that Emery had AIDS. Realizing she could be infected, Stella goes to a clinic to get tested and starts taking anti-virals as a precautionary measure. Peyton determines that Diane was electrocuted, so Danny takes a trip back to the scene and is surprised to discover the light above the tub is rattling. He investigates and finds the rest of the bullet--as well as a severed electrical wire, which he realizes was responsible for Diane's death when she herself investigated the light fixture. Danny returns to one of the neighbors, Colleen Ballard, who mentioned a headache the night of the murder, and takes her back to the morgue to see Peyton. At Danny's behest, Peyton examines Colleen and find a bullet in her skull. Colleen, who didn't even realize she'd been shot, is taken to the hospital. Danny and Angell arrest Colleen's husband, Russell, who shot at his sleeping wife twice the night Diane died and was shocked to come home and find his wife very much alive. Stella and Hawkes question Rebecca Monin, a former hit artist Emery produced, and Mia Opal, an alternative medicine specialist who was performing heat cupping on Emery. Both women were angry with Emery and fir the physical description from Kennedy of the killer, but both deny murdering him, and the evidence backs them up. Mac's suspicions turn to Kennedy, who passes a polygraph but still bothers Mac. A trip back to the apartment helps Mac put it together: countless broken mirrors and glass in the apartment and Kennedy's claims that the woman who killed Emery had broken in twice before, coupled with the car accident confirm for him that Emery did indeed kill her brother. He breaks the news to her gently: she has Capgras Syndrome, a disassociative disorder that follows a stressful trauma and causes sufferers not to recognize their own reflection. Kennedy saw her reflection, assumed it was an intruder, and when she attacked her reflection she cut her brother, who was trying to stop her. Kennedy proves his point when she attacks the reflective mirror in the interrogation room, shattering it and cutting Stella behind it. Hawkes tries to help Stella, but she refuses to let him touch her and runs out of the room. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Claire Forlani as Dr. Peyton Driscoll * Justin Hartley as Elliott Bevins * Ashley Jones as Kennedy Gable * Brian Hallisay as Emery Gable * Jason Olive as Russell Ballard * Brooklyn Sudano as Colleen Ballard * Rachel Perry as Rebecca Monin * Bar Paly as Mia Opal * Nicole Mandich as Diane Langston * April Nichole Ennis as Nurse * Jackson Davis as Justin McKinney * Dan Warner as Polygraph Examiner * Eleanor Mercado as Russell Ballad's Love Interest See Also 316